


We were written in the Stars

by AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)



Series: Anthologie: The Stories of Us [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, more pairings to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraRising/pseuds/AStrangeDaze
Summary: When Daniel first meets Ong Seongwoo, he's already known that name as well as he knows his own. That doesn't mean he knows how to act about him though.Or: the Soulmate AU where you have the name of your soulmate and mortal enemy on your wrists, with no way of knowing which is which.Prompt from: https://twitter.com/nusi_96/status/889580783484231682





	1. First Glance

“You’re staring at him again,” Jaehan mutters under his breath from his seat beside Daniel, nudging his fellow trainee with his knee.

 

“I’m not!” the pink haired boy protested, trying to keep his voice down so that the cameras and microphones don’t pick it up.

 

His friend just rolls his eyes, “You are. He’s sitting two rows behind us and you’re twisted all the way around. At least try to be subtle.”

 

Daniel turns back around to glare at Jaehan, “I’m not looking at him, I’m just checking out the competition.”

 

“You’re being creepy, that’s what you’re doing,” Jinwoo quips, adding his two cents.

 

“Oh, let him be,” Jisung calls, turning away from his conversation with Taewoong to interject, “It’s to be expected.”

 

Daniel shoots the eldest a wounded look, “ _Hyung_ , are you saying it’s expected that I’m creepy? You’re supposed to be on my side!”

 

Jisung just rolls his eyes in exaggerated annoyance, “I’m going to give you a free pass because you just met someone who’s potentially your fated, but you better not be difficult like this the whole time we’re filming.”

 

“Met is kind of stretching it,” Jaehan interjects, “More like freaked out after his name came on screen and then low-key started staring intensely in his direction. I swear his head is about to snap clean off his neck if he cranes it backwards any farther.”

 

“Can we talk about this when there aren’t cameras rolling?” Jinwoo sighs, “Whatever this guy turns out to be, it’s going to suck for Niel; this is not something you want broadcasted.”

 

“It’d net him some views though,” Taewoong adds, snickering into his hands, “Soulmate or mortal enemies? All-new drama and intrigue on Produce 101 Season 2! Mnet would feast on that stuff.”

 

Jisung smacks his friend, “Don’t give them ideas. Jinwoo is right, let’s talk about this later.”

 

Daniel just sighs and spends the next couple of hours reminding himself _not_ to turn around and stare at the figure occupying the Number 2 seat. Something that becomes increasingly difficult after the object of his current obsessions got up in front of everyone else in the room and proved that not only did he have a face sculpted by the gods themselves, but that he could sing _and_ was a fantastic dancer.

 

_Fuck._

 

Jaehan pats his thigh sympathetically while Daniel gapes, barely remembering to clap, “Well, we _are_ on a survival show. Maybe this is it, this is how he’s going to end up as your greatest rival.”

 

“Or,” Jinwoo adds, taking in the panic swimming in Daniel’s eyes at the thought of having to compete with his fated rival on a nationally televised survival show, “they’re going to get along really well because they share similar interests.”

 

“We’ll talk after filming,” Jisung makes the executive decision, eyeing the way Daniel is picking at the wristband on his left arm until the edges are frayed even though it had looked brand new earlier that day, “Focus on the show right now, we still haven’t performed.”

 

Daniel gulps and nods decisively; he needed to focus, they have to do well and rank high. He makes an aborted movement with his head, forcing himself to stare straight ahead and not look back.

 

This could wait, would have to wait. It wasn’t just his dream on the line here, he refused to ruin things for his _hyungs_ just because fate thought it would be funny.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Daniel collapses onto the mattress in their shared room in a haphazard pile of limbs, “Am I going crazy?”

 

Jaehan snorts and kicks the mattress he’s on, “Ya, get up and pack, we have to move into the dorms tomorrow.”

 

“I caaaaan’t,” the youngest wails, yelping when his _hyung_ whips a pillow at him before grabbing it and screaming into the down center, “I talked to him and _oh my god_.”

 

Jisung sigh and sits down next to Daniel, sorting through the toiletries in his bag at the same time, “What happened?”

 

“ _Nothing_ ,” Daniel whines, the sound muffled partially by the pillow he was trying to suffocate himself with.

 

“Then what’s the big deal?” Taewoong asks, his remark garbled by the fact that he’s chewing on at least three pieces of kimbap.

 

Jinwoo walks past him with a sound of disgust. “Don’t talk with your mouth full,” he complains from the washroom, “You’re spitting bits of rice everywhere.”

 

Daniel huffs a little at the fact that they’re ignoring he very real and critical problem right now in favour of rice. “That’s _exactly_ the problem,” he announced, sitting up with the pillow as a shield, “He didn’t react at all. Isn’t it weird?”

 

“You guys are being filmed,” Jaehan points out, pulling his shirts out from the pile of freshly washed laundry and folding them neatly, “doesn’t it make more sense that he didn’t make a huge fuss about it?”

 

“But he didn’t even _twitch_!” Daniel exclaimed, “If I’m one of his fated, don’t you think he’d react at least a little bit?”

 

“Maybe he’s a great actor. Or maybe you’re mistaken and he’s not actually your fated and he just happens to have the same name,” Jisung reasoned, “It’s happened.”

 

The pink-haired boy just scoffs, “If it was a common name, maybe. I mean, Jonghyun _hyung_ probably has had more than his fair share of people looking at him funny when they meet. But his last name is _Ong_! Come on, I haven’t ever met another person with that last name. What are the chances that I’m going to meet a _second_ Ong Seongwoo?!”

 

“Just wait until tomorrow and talk to him,” instructs Jisung, “You won’t get anywhere agonizing over it. And if he really isn’t your fated, then wow I guess Seongwoo is just a really popular name for people whose family name is Ong.”

 

“Besides, isn’t it better this way anyways?” Taewoong asks, offering them a piece of kimbap, “If he isn’t, then it’s one less thing for you to worry about right now.”

 

Daniel just flops backwards again and tugs insistently at the back of his _hyung_ ’s shirt, “I can’t _wait_ till tomorrow! The suspense is killing me. It’s _killing_ me.”

 

“It’s not like you guys can find out right away which one you are even if he _was_ one of your fated,” Jinwoo points out in that all too rational way Daniel hates sometimes, “Some people take years, heck, some people _never_ find out.”

 

“Yeah, remember that couple who got married thinking they were each other’s soulmates and then it turned out that they were actually each other’s mortal enemies?” Jaehan joins them, plopping down on the floor with a grin that signified he had successfully shoved everything he needed in his suitcase, “That must have been a real shocker.”

 

“Didn’t they say that 65% of people have their soulmate’s name on opposing wrists?” Taewoong offers Daniel a sympathetic smile.

 

“That’s a 35% error margin,” Daniel deadpans, “And I can’t just go up to a stranger and ask to see their names, that’s social taboo.”

 

“That’s why I’m saying, talk to him tomorrow,” Jisung repeats, exasperated, “You might not work it out right away, but once you’re more comfortable then you can bring it up if he still doesn’t show any signs of confirming that he’s one of your fated.”

 

The older man gets to his feet and then walks over to grab Daniel’s mostly empty suitcase, which he then shoves at the youngest man, “Now hurry up and pack! I’m hungry and I want to go eat already.”

 

Daniel can’t do anything but sigh and nod in acceptance, finally getting to his feet and beginning to pack for real even as his thoughts continue to wander. _Ong Seongwoo, are you going to be my greatest love or my greatest downfall?_


	2. Chapter 2

Despite whatever impression Daniel’s pink hair might give off, he’s actually not the biggest fan of the colour. Don’t get him wrong, he’s fine with pink, but it’s also something he doesn’t feel either way about.

 

Orange is also another colour that doesn’t invoke any particular feelings in him, though it reminds him of the fruit and he remembers being tricked into trying to find an English word that rhymed with ‘orange’ as a child and wasting hours of his life doing so.

 

But right now?

 

Right now looking at the orange sweater hanging innocently on the hanger in his designated locker, Daniel is ready to murder and step on his fellow man to get his hands on a pink one.

 

Pink meant certified A class skills, acknowledgement and praise from the trainers.

 

Pink meant he’d get to stand on the center stage, would get to dance and sing for most of their program’s anthem, Nayana.

 

Pink was the road to success.

 

But most importantly, pink was the key to staying close to Ong Seongwoo with his devastatingly features and seemingly endless charm, whom still refused to react even the slightest to Daniel’s presence. If Daniel told you it wasn’t driving him insane, it would be a big fat lie, and his fellow MMO trainees would be the first to tell you.

 

It’s been half a day since they moved into the dorms and already Daniel was developing a tick, a compulsive twitch in his left eye that only got worse every time Seongwoo answered his questions easily with a smile and then turned to _walk away and chat with another trainee as if Daniel meant nothing to him_.

 

Which, okay, yes they were practically strangers, _okay fine_ , actually pretty much perfect strangers brought together only due to the circumstances of joining this survival program, but would it _kill_ the high and mighty Ong Seongwoo to spare Daniel some special attention? Despite being sorted into different ranks, Daniel takes to hovering around Seongwoo, following him around like a lost puppy that was actually much larger than he thought he was in an effort to remedy the situation.

 

By the time dinner rolls around, some of the other trainees are starting to give Daniel weird looks and Jisung intervenes before Daniel can go force himself onto the bench beside Seongwoo who was chatting animatedly with Taehyun and Sungwoon from Ador & Able.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Kang Daniel?” his _hyung_ hisses, pulling sharply on the ear that he’s holding hostage.

 

“Ow, ow, ow, ow,” Daniel yelps, head bent awkwardly as he’s forced to follow Jisung back towards ‘their’ table, “that hurts, _hyung_! Let go!”

 

“Not until you come to your senses,” Jisung demands, forcing him into his seat.

 

Almost instantly, Taewoong wordlessly throws his legs over Daniel’s lap to keep him from running off again, not letting the motion stop him from his mission of shoveling as much kimchi stew into his mouth as possible. Daniel can do nothing but set his tray down in front of him with a pout.

 

“But I’m just following your advice!” he whines into his bowl of rice, “You said to try and talk to him and be friends!”

 

“If _that_ was you following Jisung’s advice, that was probably the worst interpretation of advice in history,” Jaehan deadpans, “Daniel, your stalking of the poor guy has got to be freaking him out. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ , is starting to notice your fixation on him. Did you forget we’re being filmed?”

 

“I’m not stalking him!” Daniel protests, cheeks puffed up comically around a bite of food much larger than was polite.

“You followed him _into the washroom,_ Daniel,” Jisung accuses him in the quietest voice possible, though the lowered volume does nothing to hide how scandalized he sounds, “If that’s not stalking, I don’t know what is. He is probably this close from complaining to the staff or taking out a restraining order on you.”

 

“Then what am I supposed to do?!” he threw up his arms in defeat, ignoring the offended noise that comes from Taewoong when the action almost knocks over the other man’s tray.

 

“How about,” Jinwoo suggests, as the quietest and also, arguably, the sanest member of their little gang, “you talk to him normally. Like, just act like you normally would around someone you didn’t think was your fated.”

 

Daniel looks at Jinwoo as if he had just suggested he strip naked and grind on a pole to get Seongwoo’s attention. “How am I supposed to get him to notice me by being _less_ obvious about wanting to be friends? How on earth do you suggest I even begin to try and forget that his name is written on my skin?”

 

“It might be a name he shares, but there is nothing to guarantee the words you carry are for him,” Jinwoo holds Daniel’s eyes with his own, “And if he was your fated, you’re going to scare him off before he even considers being your friend at the rate you’re going. You’re a naturally affable person, Daniel, just act like yourself, you’ll be fine.”

 

“….Jinwoo, did you just use the word affable in a casual conversation?” Jaehan snickers while his friend rolls his eyes.

 

“Shut up, that’s not the point here right now.”

 

“And maybe, _maybe_ apologize for being such a creep,” Taewoong throws in, “A nice, ‘Hi, I’m Daniel, sorry I followed you into the washroom earlier, I swear I wasn’t trying to sneak a peek at the goods’ might help.”

 

Jisung just groans, “Nooo, that’s practically a confession that he’s a pervert Peeping Tom as well.”

 

Daniel lets out a wounded sound, “What do you mean I’m a Peeping Tom?! I told you it’s not like that, we just both happened to have to pee at the same time!”

 

“You broke the rule, Kang Daniel,” Jisung lectures, “Who stands at the urinal right next to someone when the washroom is completely empty? Perverts who stalk people into washrooms, that’s who.”

 

“The point is,” Jinwoo cut them all off before the conversation would devolve as usual, “ what you’re doing now isn’t working.”

 

“Fine, fine, I’ll back off,” Daniel grumbles, gulping down the last of his dinner, “But if this doesn’t work, I’m blaming you guys.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It galls him to admit it, but it does work.

 

Daniel pours all his attention and efforts into practicing Nayana and it pays off. He gets a large red ‘A’ stamped on his ‘report card’ and he’s giddy shifting into the new room with baby Woojin, greeted by their Nation’s Representative, BoA.

 

He’s still basking in his accomplishment, arm thrown around Woojin’s shoulders, when someone settles down beside where he’s leaning against the wall, tired enough from the constant practice to fall asleep where he is but too high off the adrenaline of his success to calm down. He turns to meet dark eyes that seem to draw his very soul in with no effort at all.

 

Ong Seongwoo is sitting there looking at him with a criminally charming crooked grin. “Hey, congratulations on your new rank. I guess that means we’re going to be roommates now?”

 

Daniel stares, drinking in the glow of Seongwoo’s sweat-slick skin, the elegant angles of his face. He feels his breath catch like every clichéd romance movie ever as his heart stutters – he’s going to die like this, from being in too close proximity to the perfection of Ong Seongwoo. Oh God, that’s it, this is how he’s going to go; Ong Seongwoo is his fated rival who’s going to murder him with his devastating visuals.

 

“Daniel?” Seongwoo frowns at his lack of response, brown crinkled with concern, “Are you okay? Did you practice too hard?”

 

He reaches out to check Daniel’s temperature with the back of his hand and Daniel can feel his forehead burn from Seongwoo’s touch.

 

“Hmm, doesn’t seem like you have a fever,” the other man decides.

 

Daniel isn’t sure how Seongwoo reached this conclusion when he can feel the heat spread and threaten to eat him alive. His skin ought to be blistering to the touch now, how could Seongwoo not feel it?

 

“Here,” Seongwoo presses a half-empty water bottle into Daniel’s hands, “Drink some water anyways, just in case, okay? I look forward to working with you!”

 

Daniel accepts the bottle numbly even as a smile takes over his face once his brain processes the words, his elation crinkling up his eyes until they were barely more than tiny half-moon crescents.

 

“Yeah, yeah, me too,” he breathes.

 

He was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a bit more plot, but then it just turned into Daniel waxing poetic about Ong. Whoops! 
> 
> But who could resist that face?
> 
> Comments and feedback appreciated as always <3

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thank you for the prompt!
> 
> Aaand it looks like this one will probably end up as a multi-chaptered work. Let me know what you guys think of it so far!


End file.
